


Where Your Roots Come From

by sakurasake



Series: Busting a hole in the rules of reality [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery Girl appears once again!, New taker to Clint's Katniss nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She went to England to take custody of her 14 year old half-brother. Same dad, different moms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://s694.photobucket.com/albums/vv310/SakuraWinchester/?action=view&current=whereyourrootscomefrom.jpg)

Title: Where Your Roots Come From  
Sequel To: The Girl On The Catwalk  
Author: Me  
Fandom: The Avengers/Harry Potter  
Pairing: Clint/OC, Harry/Luna, Cedric/Fleur, Hermione/Viktor, Tony/Steve, Bruce/Natasha, Thor/Jane  
Summary: She went to England to take custody of her 14 year old half-brother. Same dad, different moms.  
…  
Note: For this chapter, listen to the acoustic version of 'Collide' by Howie Day  
…  
Prologue:

 

She pulled her hair back into a pony tail, not bothering to put it back into it's usual braid. No. Clint wasn't there to do that for her. Part of her was wishing that she had brought Clint with her. But there was nothing to do for it now. She stood there staring at Platform 9 ¾, too busy and distracted to notice that people were whispering about the Avengers being in the station. At least...

“Hey, babe...”  
She jumped out of her skin, proverbially of course, and turned to see Clint leaning on one of the stone dividers, her father and the rest of the team standing there. Fury. Hill. Coulson. Natasha. Tony. Steve. Clint. Darcy. Jane. Thor. Bruce. They were all there. Even Loki.

“It may not be safe for Dad to go,” She blurted out.  
Tony rolled his eyes, “Already thought of that, Katniss.”  
Katie Day-Stark glared at her dad. Yes, her name was Katniss. Yes, she got the pun for The Hunger Games. Didn't mean that she liked it, though. Katie was content to glare at her dad, even as Clint wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart.

“JARVIS sang like a canary, babe,” Clint said quietly.  
Katie pinched Clint, who only kissed her hair before letting her go.

“Let's get on that train, princess,” Tony laced his arm with his daughter's, giving Clint a glare that promised imminent, ghastly, messy and bloody death.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where heroes are born.

Note: For the first part of this chapter, listen to 'Solar Sailer' by Daft Punk.  
…  
Chapter One:

 

The team split up into private compartments. Fury, Hill and Coulson took one. Then each of the couples, except for Darcy and Loki. They were sharing the one that was sandwiched Clint and Katie between the 'Prefects' compartment and them.

“Your dad left Maggie with Pepper,” Clint spoke, Katie leaning back against him on the bench seat of the compartment, his arms around her and his lips against her hair.  
Katie turned over, so that she was laying between his legs on her stomach. Clint ran his fingers through her hair, before pulling Katie into a soft kiss.

“You didn't have to come,” Katie said against his lips.  
Clint's hands went down to grip Katie's ass, giving a gentle squeeze and a grin.

“I haven't yet,” He chuckled, yelping when she pinched him.  
“Not what I meant, Clinton,” She said his full name in warning.  
Clint gave a faux-shudder, “Ooo, you said my name,” he chuckled, “I'm so scared.”  
Katie pushed herself up, “You should be, cause in a second I'm going to...”  
Her threat was interrupted when two students burst in and closed the door behind them, locking it physically and magically, several times over. When Katie looked at the two students, she shared a look with Clint.

“Looks like I didn't have to go very far to find him, after all.”

Harry had grabbed Luna, when Cedric had distracted the fellow Seventh Year who was assaulting her (a Slytherin), and booked it to the compartment next to the Prefects compartment. A girl named Darcy had suggested it, rather quickly as Harry ran by her.  
…  
The Tri-Wizard tournament had come to Hogwarts. And, with Dumbledore still standing, it didn't appear to be the only thing.

“On the eve of this announcement,” Dumbledore spoke when the roar died down, “I give another.”  
The doors of the great hall opened and muggleborns and muggle raised alike cheered.

“I present to you,” Dumbledore smiled, “the Avengers.”  
Mockingjay and Hawkeye. Black Widow and the Hulk (not in green form). Thor and Loki. Captain America and Iron Man. When walking along the Gryffindor table, both Mockingjay and Black Widow winked at Harry, which made a lot of the boys at the table extremely jealous. But none more so than the quick to anger Ronald Weasley. Mockingjay seemed to be carrying something, though. The team reached the dais, spreading out along it. But Dumbledore approached Mockingjay instead of the others.

“You come to present something,” Dumbledore spoke.  
It was scripted somewhat, yes, but not that the students or teachers knew that.

“I come not only to present a new hero,” Mockingjay spoke, her voice surprisingly light but it carried everywhere, kind of like Luna Lovegood, “but to come for my brother.”  
Every person alive, and dead, in the Great Hall could see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling more-so than usual.

“Then let him come forward,” Dumbledore intoned.  
Harry went to stand, but Ron pulled him back down.

“What are you doing, mate?” He hissed angrily.  
Harry pulled from Ron's grip, not bothering to answer. Ron went to reach for Harry again and found that the poisonous glare he got from Loki was worse than that of Professor Snape's. Harry came up to the dais and Mockingjay turned to face him. Laying across her arms was a uniform and the sword of Gryffindor.

“There are two things in the family business, Harry,” She smiled at him, getting a small one in return, “and one of them is being a super hero. And while Dad is, apparently,” the word said with faux-derision, which made the first years snicker quietly, “a squib, magic runs in the family. You have it. I have it.”  
Tony didn't know whether to be offended or not, but Steve's hand on his shoulder had him rather quiet. Harry put his hands on top of the bundle in her hands.

“The question is, little brother,” Mockingjay took a breath, “do you accept it?”  
The entire Great Hall waited with baited breath. Harry didn't even a second to think about it. He'd made his decision on the train, when he'd first met his sister.

“Yes.”  
And just that one word had gathered such cheers, that it drowned out the ones brought about by the appearances of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. But it wasn't ending there. After accepting (and being magically dressed by Loki), he brought Luna up to his sister.

“Miss Lovegood,” Mockingjay spoke once more, “every hero needs a partner. My dad has the Cap, Hawkeye had Black Widow, Thor has the Hulk...” She paused, “though Big Green does seem fond of punching out his own partner,” that earned a few cackles and from the Slytherin table even, “I have this pain in the ass,” she thumbed at Loki, who glared at her half-heartedly.  
Luna held her head high, more than anyone in Hogwarts had ever seen her do. Including her best friend Ginny, who did not share her brother's anger and jealousy. No matter how much Ron wanted her, even demanded, her to.

“Fire Bird will need a partner,” She spoke, controlling her mask to keep from laughing, “do you accept...”  
The silent thirteen year old mimicked Harry's hand-over-the-bundle move.

“I do.”

 

That evening found Harry in Tony's rooms, especially after the fit that Ron had thrown. The one that had him throwing things to the point where Hedwig's wing was broken. Clint took great care of Hedwig. A bird kinship, Harry guessed. Ravenclaw respected Luna a hell of a lot more now. None of them had thought she'd saw yes. But she did and now she was part of the Avengers Initiative.  
…  
Casting:

Katie Day-Stark: Jennifer Lawrence  
Magdalene Liya Day: Suri Cruise

 

NOTES: Katie is actually a teen mom and Maggie is her daughter. Maggie calls Clint Daddy even....though he's not her dad.

Katie's Hero Costume: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=55848134  
Harry's Hero Costume: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=55848927  
Luna's Hero Costume: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=55849563

Hero Partners:  
1) Steve and Tony (Captain America and Iron Man)  
2) Bruce and Thor (The Hulk)  
3) Loki and Katie (Mockingjay and Mischief)  
4) Clint and Natasha (Hawkeye and Black Widow)  
5) Harry and Luna (Fire Bird and The Dove)


End file.
